Akane Atsuko
}} is the tritagonist of ''A Certain Magical Divinity ''and is one of the major characters of the story. She is a Level 4 esper from Academy City and is a member of Judgment serving as a member of its 84th Branch Office. She is an ally of Anto Čedomir and does whatever she can to keep him and Ana Cveta free from being caught and keeps them safe inside the country and is the eldest of three sisters. Appearance Akane has the appearance of an average teenage girl. She wears a typical school-girl uniform with a black jacket, a gray skirt, a white button shirt, and a light blue tie with tan linings. Akane also wears black socks, brown shoes, and has both long brown hair and green eyes. She also wears her green Judgment armband whenever she is on a case and her civilian clothes consist of a green shirt with a red skirt and black socks. Personality Akane is a very serious person always doing what it takes to get the job done. She appears at first to be emotionless, but it's only a cover-up as she is very outspoken and very energetic. She's a very compassionate and selfless person who tends to do whatever it takes to make Academy City a safe place. Akane is also very social and tends to talk to many people. She also has a hatred of arrogance in general as she tends to look down on people who have arrogant traits. Her hatred of arrogance stems from when she was younger where she had those traits and was unlikable resulting in a difficult childhood and now acts more selfless and likes it as she is more likable now. Akane hates loneliness in general because of her very social personality and is also the most mature out of her two younger sisters and wants to become a Level 5. She also has feelings for Anto for saving and protecting her and is devoted to him. Background When Akane first came to Academy City with her sisters, she started out as a Level 1 esper and worked her way up. During that time, she acted very arrogantly and once she saw the effects, she took a break from esper training for a long time. Eventually, she met a friend who motivated her and by the time she turned 16, she became a Level 4 Esper and dedicated herself to becoming a Level 5. Chronology Newcomers Arc She appears in chapter 3 where she runs into both Anto and Ash where they are seen fighting each other brutally in School District 7. She sees how strong the two of them are and is attacked by Ash when Anto swoops in and rescues her only to have her partner get injured. Akane then runs over to her partner only to have Ash take out a pistol and shoot her only to have Anto deflect it and managed to push him away. He then called in an ambulance to help Akane's partner. At a hospital, Akane is seen making sure her partner is ok and then thanks Anto for saving her and her partner Ayase. Three days later, she arrives at Anto's place with Ayase to have dinner with him to thank him for saving Ayase and Akane then meets Ana for the first time. Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 4 Espers Category:Academy City Students Category:Judgement Members